Le cadeau des Dieux
by Saku06
Summary: Suite de Double Echange. Je ne vous dirai pas tout, à vous de découvrir. Nombreux couples!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ciao! Ha l'été est enfin de retour! Et avec ça...une nouvelle histoire de nos chers chevaliers d'or. Et pas n'importe quelle histoire: la suite de Double Echange. Vu que certains m'ont demandé de faire la suite, je me suis dis...YATA! '

Bon j'arrête avec mes blabla inutiles et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre. En espérant que cette fic vous plaise autant que la précédente...

Bonne lecture et review please!

* * *

Le Cadeau des Dieux.

Chapitre 1 :

Le Mont Olympe. Royaume des Dieux tout puissants, où Divinités s'amusent à regarder la vie des pauvres mortels, lorsqu'ils n'ont aucun combat à mener. La paix entre les Dieux était revenue, laissant enfin tranquille les mortels qui avaient sacrifié leur vie au nom du Dieu qu'ils servaient. Cependant, les guerres peuvent être terminées depuis longtemps, amertume et jalousie restent sur le Mont Olympe.

-Comment as-tu pu ? C'est tout simplement inimaginable !

Aphrodite, Déesse de la beauté et de l'Amour entre dans la salle du Conseil des Dieux. La Déesse Grecque, semble dans une colère noire. Elle s'approche, telle une furie, de sa sœur Athéna, assise près de leur père et Roi des Dieux : Zeus. Le bruit d'une gifle siffle dans l'air. Une main plaquée sur sa joue, la Déesse de la Guerre et protectrice de la Terre, regarde sa sœur incrédule. Lentement elle se lève et fait face à sa sœur.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend, ma sœur ?

-Moi, Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté, je ne peux tolérer cette insulte !

Zeus, se lève à son tour, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui retarde le Conseil des Dieux.

-Voyons, ma chère fille. Expliques nous ce qui te tracasse.

-Je ne comprends pas comment Athéna a accordé sa bénédiction, à ces deux stupides humains ! L'Amour se doit être partagé entre un homme et une femme, et non deux hommes ! C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! Qu'ils flirtent, je n'en ai cure, mais de là à ce qu'ils se soient mariés ! Je ne peux en aucun cas tolérer cet affront !

Un long silence suivit la tirade de la Déesse de l'Amour. Balayant d'un regard noir, l'assistance, Aphrodite, fixe enfin son regard sur sa sœur. Cette dernière, arbore un sourire discret, puis lance un regard vers son père. D'un seul regard, ils semblent d'accord, et s'assis de nouveau autour de la table. Zeus, invite la plus belle de ses filles à se joindre à eux. Ce qu'elle fait très vite.

-Bien, maintenant que le message est passé... Athéna a une annonce à vous faire.

-Je pensais vous en parler en fin de Conseil, mais ma très chère sœur Aphrodite, ayant mit ce sujet en avant, je me dois de vous faire part des dernières nouvelles concernant mon Sanctuaire.

Athéna tourna la tête vers Aphrodite, et lui sourit gentiment, puis reprit ensuite.

-Comme vous le savez, deux de mes chevaliers se sont mariés il n'y a pas si longtemps. La plupart d'entre vous n'y voient aucun mal, Héra leur a également donné son consentement. Par ailleurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux autres de mes chevaliers, souhaitent suivre cette même voie.

La Protectrice de la Terre, s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, admirant avec une certaine joie, le visage rouge de colère de sa sœur. A présent, elle allait lui porter le coup de grâce. Pourquoi la douce et si généreuse Athéna, prenait-elle un malin plaisir à torturer sa sœur ? Une vieille rancune tout simplement. Athéna n'ayant pas accepté sa défaite face à sa sœur lors de leur dernière discorde, tenait aujourd'hui enfin sa vengeance.

-Peu avant le début de ce Conseil, je me suis entretenue avec Zeus. J'avais en fait une requête à lui demander.

-Et c'est avec un grand plaisir, que j'ai accepté sa demande.

Ajouta le Dieu des Dieux, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Les Dieux écoutaient avec une certaine attention ce qu'allait leur annoncer Zeus.

-Ma fille Athéna, m'a demandé de faire un certain cadeau à ce couple. Ayant tous les deux connus des moments difficiles, je me vois dans l'obligation de le leur offrir…

Le père des Dieux, se leva, et souleva lentement le rideau d'or derrière lui, laissant apparaître le cadeau réservé aux deux chevaliers d'or. Comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait, tandis que les Dieux étaient en admiration devant le cadeau, Aphrodite se leva brusquement et partit sans même un regard. Une voix s'éleva dans la salle du Conseil.

-Je ne permettrais jamais un tel affront !

°°°°°°

Sanctuaire, Grèce.

Le Soleil réveilla doucement le Saint du Cancer. Allongé en travers du lit, il s'étira comme un chat, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être sexy au réveil !

Ironisa le Capricorne, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il posait un plateau sur les genoux de son amant. L'Italien lança une insulte dans sa langue natale, poussa le plateau et renversa l'Espagnol sous lui.

-On ose se moquer de son cher et tendre époux ?

-Cher et tendre…ça reste à voir.

-Ho ! Mais je vois que l'on tient la forme ce matin…Hum, tant d'insultes méritent une punition…

La menace est rapidement mise à exécution. Le Cancer se penche vers le Capricorne, et l'embrasse fougueusement. Une attaque qui ne reste pas sans effet, très vite, Shura noua ses bras autour du cou de son bien aimé, et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue.

Cela fait deux mois que ces deux Saints d'or se sont dis « oui » devant l'autel. Et ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux. Pour le plus grand étonnement d'Angelo, lui qui pendant des années avait refusé d'accorder le mariage à leur couple. Comment le simple fait de se dire « oui » pouvait les transformer ainsi ? L'Italien n'en avait aucune idée, et à vrai dire il s'en moquait. Ce qui lui importait le plus c'était d'être avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Allongés sur le lit, le Cancer commença à caresser doucement la peau douce de celui qui partageait à présent sa vie. Passant délicatement sa main sous le T-shirt de Shura, sans lâcher les lèvres si douces, il prodigua de lentes caresses, électrisant toujours un peu plus son partenaire. Shura, quant à lui, ne laissait pas son compagnon de cœur en reste. Doucement, il frotta sa jambe contre celle d'Angelo, et noua l'autre autour de sa taille. Tandis que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, l'Espagnol souffla, la voix rauque.

-Angelo…

L'Italien, plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle du Capricorne, puis se leva, laissant en plan son amant sur le lit, totalement déboussolé.

-J'vais prendre une douche !

-ANGELO ! TU FAIS CHIER !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Dit l'Italien, passant sa tête à travers la porte, faisant un petit clin d'œil et disparaissant à nouveau.

-Cretino…

Soupira Shura, le sourire aux lèvres, et replongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Qui l'aurait cru ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Chaque jour qui passe est encore plus remplit de bonheur que le précédent. Pourtant ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une alliance au doigt, ou un morceau de papier confirmant leur union, qui leur offrent ce bonheur suprême. Alors quoi ? En fait, l'Espagnol s'en moquait. Il vivait le moment présent et c'était bien suffisant. Il manquait peut-être une seule petite chose pour compléter ce tableau quasiment parfait. Mais cette chose…jamais ils ne l'auraient…

°°°°°°

-Je sais bien ce que je t'ai dis…seulement je me sens ridicule maintenant.

Avoua le Saint du Verseau, debout, faisant face à celui qui lui avait volé son cœur, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Loin d'être aussi calme que son compagnon, Milo faisait les cent pas dans le salon des appartements du Huitième Temple.

-En quoi est-ce que tu serais ridicule ? Explique moi, je vois pas là !

-Tout.

-Tout ?

-Oui. Enfin non pas tout. Certaines choses…à cause de toi je ne sais plus ce que je dis !

Le Français se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Milo, vint s'agenouiller en face de lui, et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes, le fixant d'un regard profond.

-Camus…est-ce que tu veux toujours qu'on se marrie ?

-Mais oui.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Je ne sais plus…C'est juste que…je me vois mal, déguisé en pingouin et te prendre pour époux devant tout le monde.

-Effectivement…pour un mec qui a passé le plus clair de son temps en Sibérie, ça fait con de se déguiser en pingouin…

Ironisa le Grec, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère. Peine perdue, le Verseau ne trouvait pas cette plaisanterie de très bon goût. Et il infligea à Milo la pire des tortures…le regard qui tue, suivit du plus profond mutisme. Comprenant son erreur, le Scorpion tenta de rattraper la gaffe.

-Allons, Camus…Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, tu le sais !

Aucune réponse. Le Grec soupira. Il n'était pas dit qu'il abandonnerait aussi facilement.

-Camus…Camus, s'il te plait…Raphaël !

Le vrai prénom fit mouche. Le dit Raphaël daigna regarder son amant, le foudroyant une nouvelle fois du regard.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelles par mon vrai prénom !

-Bah au moins, ça t'oblige à parler ! Aller quoi…on va pas se faire la tête ? On se l'est promis non ?

Camus, regarda alors longuement Milo, suppliant. Comment résister à son air de chien battu ? Même le Seigneur des Glaces ne peut que fondre face à de tels yeux implorants. Le Français soupira, et hocha discrètement de la tête.

°°°°°°

Une fois n'est pas coutume. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre, les Saints d'or avaient prit pour habitude de croquer leur nouvelle vie à pleine dent ! Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de se réunir et passer de longues soirées mouvementées sur un rythme d'enfer ? Ce soir là, la fête se passait chez les Gémeaux, le thème étant les années 80, des années qu'ont perdu tous les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Tout le monde était présent, bien « sapés » comme dirait Kanon. Pas de couleurs flashies appartenant aux années 80. Des jeans noirs, blancs ou encore bleu, des chemises dont le premier bouton était déboutonné, dans les mêmes couleurs que le bas. Tout semblait prêt, cependant aucune musique n'était jouée, personne ne dansait, et semblait même s'ennuyer au point mort.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font bon sang ?

S'impatienta Aiolos, terminant son deuxième verre de whisky.

-Incroyable ! Ils peuvent vous battre pendant une guerre du Sanctuaire, mais pour arriver à l'heure c'est les pires !

Complémenta Aphrodite, assit sur le bar, balançant les jambes dans le vide. Ayant plus qu'assez attendu l'arrivée des bronzes, Angelo quitta un instant Shura pour aller jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi, pour enfin mettre de la musique.

-On va pas les attendre jusqu'à la prochaine guerre Sainte ! Moi j'ai envie de m'éclater ce soir !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un air bien connu raisonna dans le Troisième Temple « Do You Love me ? », à peine les premières notes se firent entendre que le salon débarrassé de ses meubles pour devenir une piste de danse, se remplit d'un petit groupe de Saints d'or. Les premiers à entrer en piste étaient Saga, Mu, Kanon, Aiolos, Shura et Angelo.

-Aller Camus, j'adore cette chanson !

-Vas y toi, je ne t'en empêche pas…

-C'est une chanson qui se danse à deux !

Encore une fois, le Saint des Glaces fondit devant les yeux larmoyant de Milo, un nouveau couple entra en scène. Et le simple fait que le Verseau ose se laisser aller finit à décider les derniers chevaliers d'or à venir s'amuser. Partout dans la salle des couples s'étaient formés, certains bien connus, d'autres beaucoup plus étonnants, à savoir Aphrodite et Aldébaran. Les Saints d'or d'Athéna si respectés, se déhanchaient donc ce soir comme des bêtes. Chacun se collant contre son partenaire, roulant des fesses, bref se donnant à fond.

En dehors du Temple, cinq chevaliers se dépêchaient de gravir les dernières marches les conduisant à la fête. Shun en tête de file, vraiment très embêté d'arriver en retard. Suivit par son frère, le Cygne, le Dragon et enfin Pégase.

-Pour une fois qu'on est invité, on aurait pu arriver à l'heure ! Se plaint Andromède.

-Ecoutes, j'adore nos aînés, mais…les fêtes à deux balles, ça me plait pas trop.

-Ikky a raison. Je les vois mal entrain de danser. J'imagine déjà la scène : les derniers potins du Sanctuaire selon Aphrodite, le tout devant une tasse de café. Ajouta Hyoga.

-Et alors ? C'est tout de même mieux que de rester chez nous !

Conclu le jeune Andromède, arrivant devant l'entrée du Temple. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, Ikky les stoppa entendant de la…musique ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze se regardèrent et d'un même élan, entrèrent pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en tombant devant une troupe de Saints d'or se déchaînant sur une musique au rythme d'enfer. Leurs mouvements étaient si sensuels et pourtant si rythmés. Le groupe forma alors un cercle en frappant dans leurs mains. C'est alors qu'Aiolos entra dans le cercle en criant en même temps que le chanteur.

-WATCH ME NOW !

Le Sagittaire fit quelques pas de free style. Laissant sa place à Kanon, qui en fit de même. Puis se fut le tour d'Aphrodite, d'Aldébaran se permettant de faire un petit twist. Arriva enfin le tour de Shura, puis d'Angelo, eux décidant de montrer à leurs compagnons d'armes ce qu'était un vrai déhanché. Sous les cris et les sifflements, ils laissèrent la place à Aiolia et Shaka, bien décidés à relever le défi.

-Vous avez…vu ? Demanda Seiya, comme hypnotisé par la scène.

-Sha…ka… Articula difficilement le Phénix, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux.

Mais ils étaient loin d'avoir tout vu. Le couple Hindou/Grec, laissa enfin sa place à couple encore plus fou. Saga et Mu prirent place, collés l'un contre l'autre. Le Bélier noua l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille du Gémeaux, faisant de furieux mouvements du bassin, tandis que ses bras étaient noués autour du cou du Grec. Ce dernier quant à lui, suivit avec un grand plaisir, les mouvements sexy de son partenaire, les mains bizarrement posées sur les fesses de l'Atlante.

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de Mu…Commença Shiryu.

-Et Saga alors… Compléta Pégase.

L'apothéose arriva enfin lorsque Milo et Camus entrèrent en scène.

-Ne me dites pas que lui aussi il va… Dit Hyoga surprit de voir son maître dans le groupe.

Et bien sûr, le dernier couple essaya d'en mettre plein la vue à leurs compagnons. Milo se pencha sur Camus, qui se pencha en arrière, se relevant très vite et en faisant de même vers Milo. Les mains plaquées contre les fesses de son amant, le Grec descendit lentement le long du torse du Français, laissant ses lèvres frôler la chemise à demie ouverte de Camus. Tandis que le couple finissait sa démonstration, Aphrodite remarqua les chevaliers de bronze à la porte. Se détachant du groupe, tout en se déhanchant, le Poissons s'avança vers eux, prit la main de Shun et l'obligea à le suivre, malgré les protestations du jeune Saint. Andromède se retrouva donc au centre de ses aînés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heureusement pour lui, Angelo vint à son secours, se collant à lui, une main dans le bas du dos, lui imprimant le rythme à suivre. Un peu gêné au début, Shun se laissa très vite aller. Il aurait bien continué si la chanson ne s'était pas terminée.

Tout le monde salua alors le jeune Andromède, le félicitant de son petit numéro. Puis, ils allèrent à la rencontre des quatre derniers Saints de bronze, restés sur le pas de la porte, telles des statues. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient vu leurs aînés danser comme des pros. Eux qui avaient toujours vus les chevaliers d'or si sérieux, ce soir ils remarquaient qu'ils s'étaient bien trompés.

-Bah alors ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Demanda Aiolia, se moquant gentiment d'eux.

Voyant dans quel état ils étaient, les aînés décidèrent de prendre bien soin de leurs invités. Pourquoi étaient-ils comme ça ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un danser ? Bon d'accord, ce genre de danse est un peu osé, mais quand même, ils en ont vu d'autres ! La soirée se passa très bien, une fois remit de leur choc, les bronzes avaient prit part à la fête, se laissant aller également. Mais bien qu'ils aient battu les Saints d'or durant la guerre Sainte, ils ne pourraient jamais les battre à la danse ! S'ils étaient aussi beaux que des Dieux Grecs, ils étaient également les Dieux de la danse.

-Hé ouais, comme quoi, suffit pas de savoir se battre pour être un Saint d'or !

Se vanta Milo, bien sagement assit à côté de Camus, une main tout de même posée sur la fesse de son amant. Pendant ce temps, un seul couple persistait à danser sans s'arrêter. Le seul couple marié du Sanctuaire !

-Ces deux là ne savent pas s'arrêter. Ca se voit qu'ils sont latins, la musique dans le sang je vous le dis !

Commenta Aphrodite, tandis que Shun semblait comme absorbé par la danse du couple.

-Ils ont l'air d'être heureux ensemble. Questionna-t-il.

-Ca pour sûr ! Remarque, c'est pas les seuls. D'ailleurs, on va bientôt avoir un second mariage dans pas très longtemps.

Milo et Camus se levèrent pour aller danser, mais la dernière remarque d'Aphrodite les arrêta. Les deux concernés se retournèrent, et tandis que Milo se passa une main derrière la nuque, Camus, se passa une main sur le visage.

-Aphrodite…la prochaine fois, tu garderas pour toi les infos PAS ENCORE officielles !

Gémit le Scorpion, mais alors qu'il venait de comprendre qui seraient les prochains à se marier, Hyoga se leva et vint se planter devant son maître.

-Vous…vous…allez…je veux dire…

-On y pense.

Rectifia très vite Milo, voyant le malaise chez les deux Saints de Glace. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autre incident. Vers deux heures du matin, les premiers à partirent furent Kanon et Aiolos, prétextant une fatigue mutuelle. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Au Quatrième Temple, les deux latins se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, exténués.

-J'ai adoré la tête de Shiryu ! A croire que nous voir danser était la première chose qu'il voyait depuis qu'il a retrouvé la vue !

Se moqua le Cancer. Shura quant à lui ne dit rien, et préféra s'installer au dessus de son amant.

-Moi j'ai pas trop apprécié l'endroit du corps de Shun où tu as posé tes mains…

-Allons…tu vas pas te la jouer jaloux ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes…

-J'espère bien !

Les deux amants se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, avant de se lover l'un contre l'autre. Pendant ce temps, au Palais du Grand Pope, Shion se réveilla d'un bond, réveillant au passage Dokho.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Demanda ce dernier, en se relevant sur les coudes. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Le Pope se leva et fila jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna. La Balance sachant que lorsque son plus vieil ami est dans cet état, rien de bon n'est à prévoir, se leva à son tour et le suivit.

-Shion ! Attends !

Rien à faire le Grand Pope poursuivait son ascension jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna. Une fois arrivait à destination, l'Atlante s'arrêta net, et Dokho ne pu que se cogner contre lui.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend à la fin ?

S'énerva le Saint d'or, mais Shion lui fit signe de se taire, alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Vas chercher les gardes de toute urgence et dit leur de convoquer tous les Saints d'or, en particulier Shura et Angelo.

-Et pourquoi eux ?

Shion se retourna alors vers son amant, qui pu enfin voir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du Pope. Ce dernier se contenta de répondre :

-Car les Dieux leur ont fait un présent…

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

En cette nuit étoilée, le calme régnait dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La petite fête venait de prendre fin une heure plus tôt, et à présent chaque Saints dormaient paisiblement, ou presque. Certains avaient préféré se laisser aller aux préliminaires. C'était le cas pour le couple de la Quatrième maison. Mais quelqu'un frappant à la porte vint les interrompre.

-Bordel ! On nous laissera jamais en paix ou quoi ?

Grogna le Cancer, plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller, tandis que le Capricorne soupira en allant ouvrir. Il fut surprit de voir un garde à la porte, annonçant une réunion de toute urgence. L'espagnol remercia d'un signe de tête le garde, qui fila à la prochaine maison, réveiller à nouveau un couple.

-Habilles toi en vitesse, Shion veut nous voir.

Prévenait Shura alors qu'il enfilait un T-shirt en vitesse. De son côté, Angelo en fit de même, lançant au passage quelques mots bien fleuris dans sa langue natale. A la sortie du Temple ils rencontrèrent Aldébaran, Mu et Saga. Les deux derniers semblaient avoir été dérangé également, et le Gémeaux ne semblait pas vraiment ravi.

-Quand j'étais Pope je n'ai jamais réveillé personne !

-Peut-être mais tu envoyais en mission certains d'entre nous pour en tuer d'autres…c'est pas mieux.

Expliqua Mu, qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les pulsions de son amant. Le petit groupe monta tranquillement les marches tout en discutant. Aldébaran demanda au Bélier s'il savait pourquoi Shion les demandait à une heure si tardive. Malheureusement l'Atlante n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. De toute façon ils seraient très bientôt fixés.

-Nous convoquer à une heure si tardive…vous croyez qu'une nouvelle bataille s'annonce ?

Se risqua à demander Shura. Mais Saga rappela qu'aucun affrontement n'était prévu pour leur génération. Quoique…avec les Dieux on n'est jamais sûr de rien ! Durant ce temps Shaka et Aiolia avaient rejoint le petit groupe et ils arrivèrent bientôt aux bords de la Huitième maison. Le garde se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, sous les hurlements de gardien du Temple du Scorpion.

-NAN MAIS Y'EN A MARRE ! A CHAQUE FOIS !

-Milo calmes toi…

-ME CALMER JE VEUX BIEN ! MAIS TU ME VOIS ME PRESENTER DEVANT SHION DANS « CET » ETAT !

Hurlait le Scorpion, tandis qu'il sortait de son Temple suivit par Camus. Le Grec se sentit encore plus ridicule en s'arrêtant devant ses compagnons d'armes, qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant rien perdu de la discussion.

-Ho ça va hein ? Mu ! Relève la tête ou je te promets de t'envoyer faire coucou à Rhadamante !

-Je voulais juste vérifier si ce que tu disais été vrai…

Tenta de se défendre le pauvre Bélier, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de rire. Petit à petit le groupe s'agrandit, jusqu'à arriver à la Douzième maison. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant Aphrodite sortir de son Temple encore…endormi !

-Tu dormais Aphro ?

Demanda Angelo, plus que surprit. Un petit hochement de tête suivit d'un bâillement confirma sa question. Serait-il possible que le Suédois se soit assagit ?

-Aphro est peut-être comme le vin…Il se bonifie avec le temps. Plaisanta Camus, le spécialiste des vins selon les autres Saints d'or.

Une fois au complet, les Saints d'or d'Athéna franchirent les dernières marches les séparant du Temple du Pope. Sur les marches, Dokho les attendait avec impatience.

-Ha ben quand même ! Vous vous ramollissez les gars, aller, aller plus vite, Shion a quelque chose de très important à vous dire !

-Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Demanda Kanon, mais Dokho lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que l'Atlante avait particulièrement l'air heureux. Bon au moins, l'hypothèse d'une prochaine bataille pouvait être écartée. C'est donc la tête remplie de questions, que les chevaliers d'or entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Shion, qui n'avait pas revêtu ses habits et son masque de Grand Pope, était assit sur son trône, toujours ce petit sourire indéchiffrable accroché aux lèvres. Les Saints s'agenouillèrent face à lui, tête baissée.

-Relevez vous, je vous pris. Je m'excuse de vous avoir…réveillé à une heure si tardive, mais quelque chose d'important vient de se produire.

Tandis que les chevaliers se relevaient, Shion se leva à son tour et s'approcha de sa garde dorée.

-Mes amis…j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dernièrement, j'ai eu un rêve prémonitoire, assez étrange. Je n'ai comprit sa réelle signification que ce soir. Les Dieux, et en particulier Zeus nous ont fait un cadeau…

-Pardon ? Demanda Aldébaran, ne comprenant pas où voulez en venir le Pope.

-Je pensais que notre nouvelle vie était déjà un cadeau… Ajouta Mu, au même point que son voisin de temple.

Shion hocha de la tête, amusé par la réaction de ses chevaliers. Il s'approcha de Shura et d'Angelo.

-En fait…ce cadeau est surtout pour vous deux…mais je suis certain que chaque personne ici présente en tombera également sous le charme.

-Hein ?

Demandèrent en chœur les deux concernés. Quel genre de cadeau les Dieux pouvaient leur faire ? Alors que Shion s'apprêtait à répondre, un bruit bien spécial se fit entendre derrière l'un des rideaux. C'est alors qu'une servante arriva, portant dans ses bras deux petits…

-BEBES !

S'écrièrent en chœur les douze Saints d'or et l'ex Général des Mers. Effrayés par ce cri si vif, les deux bambins se mirent à pleurer. La servante tenta de les calmer, en vain. Shion d'un signe de tête, lui donna l'ordre de confier chaque enfant au Cancer et au Capricorne. Et comme par magie, les deux enfants se calmèrent aussitôt, suçant leur pousse et fermant de nouveau les yeux.

-C'est une erreur…Une plaisanterie ?

Chuchota l'Italien, de peur de réveiller encore une fois les petits êtres. Doucement les Saints virent se réunir autour du couple, voulant observer les bambins de plus près. Celui que tenait le Cancer avait les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que Shura. Tandis que celui que portait le Capricorne avait les mêmes caractéristiques qu'Angelo. Deux beaux petits garçons.

-Celui que tu tiens Shura est du signe du Cancer, et celui que tient Angelo est du signe du Capricorne. J'espère que vous saurez vous en occuper.

Termina Shion, qui commença à s'éloigner.

-Mais attendez ! Vous vous moquez de nous là ? Ajouta le Cancer, totalement déboussolé.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Non mais vous nous avez vu ? Comment voulez vous qu'on s'occupe de ces enfants ?

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Shura.

Conclu l'Atlante, regardant le Capricorne, qui contrairement à son amant, ne semblait pas se poser de questions. L'espagnol berçait tendrement l'enfant, ne le quittant pas des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Angelo le regarda à son tour, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Shura était ravi ! Se rendait-il compte de ce qui leur tombait dessus ?

-Comment allez-vous les appeler ? Demanda soudainement Mu, déjà sous le charme des deux merveilleux poupons.

-Comment veux tu qu'on… Commença le Cancer.

-Mateo…Ca signifie « don de Dieu » en Espagnol.

Coupa l'espagnol, sans quitter le bébé dans yeux. Dire qu'il attendait ça depuis si longtemps. Il savait qu'en étant avec un homme jamais il n'aurait la chance d'avoir d'enfant. Et aujourd'hui il en avait un dans les bras. Son enfant… Attendrit par la réaction de son compagnon, Angelo se détendit un peu, prêtant plus d'attention à la frêle créature qu'il portait dans ces bras. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient adorables. Comment deux si petits être pouvaient semblaient si fragiles ?

-Tobia…Ca veut dire « Grâce à Dieu » en Italien.

-Alors bienvenue sur Terre Mateo et Tobia.

Murmura Shaka, attendrit comme le reste des Gold. Qui l'aurait cru ? Leur retour à la vie n'était rien à côté de ce fabuleux présent. Cependant pourquoi des enfants ? Et pourquoi spécialement aux latins ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux poupons seraient un peu à tous les Saints d'or. Se disant que le Palais n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour finir les présentations, Shura invita tout le monde à les suivre jusqu'au Quatrième Temple.

Arrivés à destination, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, Angelo confia Tobia à Shura et partit faire du café. Le Capricorne se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec les deux enfants dans les bras. Aussi Mu, se proposa de l'aider. Aide que Shura accepta très vite en lui confiant Mateo. Le Bélier prit soigneusement le petit dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement. Ce gamin lui rappelait un peu Kiki, comme il a pu grandir ce garnement ! Aujourd'hui, ils avaient deux nouveaux bambins dont ils pourraient s'occuper, et cette fois pas question de les entraîner pour des combats qui pourraient les mener à la mort.

Réunis autour d'un café, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Angelo alla reprendre de lui-même Mateo des bras de Mu. S'installant à côté de Shura, il regarda Tobia endormit dans les bras de son amant, puis Mateo endormit dans les siens.

-Alors…ça fait quoi d'être papa ?

Demanda Milo. Le dernier mot fit l'effet d'une bombe pour les deux latins. D'un même élan ils levèrent la tête, alors que leur cœur venait de rater un battement. A vrai dire, jusqu'ici ils n'avaient même pas pensé au fait qu'ils soient pères. Ces enfants étaient les leurs, d'une certaine façon. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Le Cancer confia Mateo à Aiolos et se leva, à peine avait il fait quelques pas qu'il s'évanouit après avoir murmuré.

-Je suis papa…

-Angelo !

S'écria l'espagnol, qui se leva à son tour, confiant Tobia à Aldébaran. Il tenta de faire reprendre conscience à son amant, mais le choc avait été bien profond. Milo se moqua gentiment de lui.

-Ha ! Je crois que notre Cancer national n'a pas supporté l'annonce de sa paternité !

-C'est vrai, ça nous fait drôle que vous soyez pères !

Compléta Saga. Et bizarrement, c'est un Shura au visage livide qui se retourna sur eux.

-Je suis…papa…

L'information venant enfin d'arriver au cerveau de l'espagnol, eut le même effet que pour le Cancer quelques minutes plus tôt. Shura tomba au sol, aux côtés de son époux. L'hilarité générale gagna les Saints d'or restant. Pauvres enfants ! Avec des parents comme ces deux là, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Ne se souciant guère des latins –ils en ont vu d'autres !- les « tontons » des deux enfants entourèrent Aiolos et Aldébaran. Les suppliques incessantes d'Aphrodite eurent raisons d'Aiolos qui accepta de lui confier Mateo.

-Regardez le ! Il m'adore déjà !

S'écria le Suédois, d'étranges étoiles brillants dans ses yeux. En effet, réveillés par l'agitation qui se faisait autour d'eux, les petits dévisageaient de leurs grands yeux ouverts les étranges énergumènes. Mateo très curieux avait levé sa petite main vers une des mèches turquoise du Poissons, la mâchouillant avec un certain plaisir. Tobia quant à lui passa des bras du Taureau à ceux du Scorpion. Moins tendre que son frère, Tobia tira sur l'une des mèches myosotis.

-Aïe ! Rah celui là il est bien comme son père !

Plaisanta le Grec, qui essayait tout de même de faire lâcher prise au petit chenapan. Un peu plus tard, les deux bambins ayant eu le temps de passer dans les bras de tous les chevaliers d'or, leurs pères se réveillèrent enfin. La scène qui s'offrait alors à eux valait tout l'or du monde : imaginez dix Saints d'or plus un ex Général des Mers plus gagas les uns que les autres devant deux charmants poupons. Angelo passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shura, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Si je rêve, ne me réveille pas.

-Même chose pour moi.

-Shura…tu crois qu'on peut être de bons parents ?

-Seul le temps nous le dira, mon ange.

Les deux latins s'approchèrent du groupe, et on leur confia leurs enfants. Les bambins dormant profondément, ils décidèrent d'aller les coucher. N'ayant pas de berceau, ils allèrent les mettre dans leur propre lit, dès demain ils iraient faire de petites emplettes. Les autres Saints d'or se décidèrent également à aller se coucher, vu l'heure tardive.

-A demain et encore toutes nos félicitations.

Leur dit Mu avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Une fois seuls, les deux Saints d'or se regardèrent longuement, souriants, puis se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ayant peur que quelque chose arrive à leurs petits protégés, ils allèrent se coucher. Le Capricorne serra contre lui Mateo et le Cancer en fit de même avec Tobia. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, se tenant par la main.

Le lendemain matin, le Cancer se réveilla doucement le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant son sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que le lit était vide. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Jamais il n'avait eu d'enfant et jamais il n'en aurait ? Mais un bruit bien distinct se fit entendre dans la cuisine : un rire d'enfant ? L'italien se dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon et fonça dans la cuisine.

Installés dans la cuisine, Shura et Aphrodite donnaient le biberon aux enfants. Voyant arriver Angelo, Aphrodite se leva et déposa délicatement son fardeau dans les bras du Cancer.

-Je me suis levé assez tôt ce matin, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, je suis aller acheter des biberons et quelques vêtements pour les enfants. S'ils devaient attendre que vous ayez fini d'acheter ce dont vous aurez besoin, ces petits trésors seraient morts de faim et de froid.

Expliqua le Poissons, chatouillant du bout de l'index le menton de Mateo qui était dans les bras de l'italien. Ce dernier était un peu mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'il nourrissait un enfant. Et pour tout avouer, tenir Mateo et un biberon en même temps ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Le petit voulu sûrement donner un petit coup de main à son père, il avança ses petites mains sur son biberon et le porta à sa bouche, tétant goulûment son petit déjeuner. De son côté, Shura semblait mieux se débrouiller que son amant. Tobia avalait avec délice son lait, son petit poing refermait sur la chemise du Capricorne.

-Comment t'arrives à faire ça toi ? Demanda Angelo, admiratif devant l'espagnol.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'ai longuement observé ma mère s'occuper de mes petites sœurs…donc c'est pas sorcier.

Répondit le concerné, légèrement gêné. Il n'aimait pas trop rappeler à Angelo le fait que lui ait connu sa famille. Mais l'italien hocha simplement de la tête, ne semblant pas relever les sous-entendus. Aphrodite quant à lui regardait la touchante petite scène, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. Les deux amants levèrent la tête vers le Suédois, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Excusez moi…C'est juste que…hum…je n'aurais imaginé une scène pareille ! Vous vous rappelez quand on était ado ? On faisait les quatre cent coups tous les trois. Et aujourd'hui…on s'occupe de…vos enfants. Ca fait bizarre.

-Surtout nous, tu veux dire ? Demanda Shura.

-C'est vrai que trois des traîtres du Sanctuaire, s'occuper de deux bambini, c'est assez risible. Ajouta Angelo.

-Ho mais le plus drôle c'était hier ! Ha oui c'est vrai vous l'avez raté. Hier Saga n'arrêtait pas de faire des grimaces plus ridicules les une que les autres. Tobia semblait même les adorer !

-On parle de moi ?

Demanda Saga sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, accompagné de Mu et de Kiki.

-Salut tout le monde ! Dis donc Kiki, c'est fou ce que tu as grandit ! Ca te fait quel âge maintenant ?

-12 ans !

Répondit le jeune disciple, qui effectivement avait bien changé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'avant, et bientôt il dépasserait en taille son maître. De plus de beaux muscles étaient à présent visibles.

-12 ans et toujours aussi chiant. Conclu Saga, en donnant une petite tape amicale sur le haut du crâne de l'atlante.

-C'est surtout parce que je viens toujours vous ennuyer pendant…vos moments intimes, que tu dis ça. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Kiki ! S'offusqua le Bélier.

-Non mais il a raison, faut l'avouer. Ajouta Saga.

-Saga !

-Décidément, mon pauvre Mu tu n'es pas aidé avec ces deux là. Bon…quel bon vent vous amène ?

Demanda Shura, voyant dans quel embarras se trouvait son ami atlante, il valait mieux changer de sujet. Saga prétexta qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit salut entre amis. Mu avoua que Saga et Kiki mourraient d'envie de voir les petits. Ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes des deux côtés. Tout le monde partit à rire.

-Alors cette première nuit ? Demanda Mu, sachant qu'il était rare pour un nouveau né de dormir une nuit entière. Pourtant les deux pères répondirent qu'elle fut très calme et surtout complète. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Milo et Camus, le Scorpion ayant les bras chargés de peluches.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Ben dis donc, je me rappelles pas avoir déjà vu le Temple du Cancer aussi remplit ! Sauf peut-être pour la fête du mariage.

Dit le Grec, en déposant sur la table le tas de peluches. Le Scorpion précisa que tous les animaux du froid avaient été choisis par Camus, ce que les autres auraient pu deviner très facilement. Milo prit au hasard une peluche et la tendit à Tobia, le petit regarda la peluche en forme de mouton et après un instant leva la main vers la peluche tout en gazouillant.

-Haha, Mu Tobia t'aime beaucoup !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il adore les moutons. Répondit le Grec avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hahahaha…je me marre.

Fit Mu, loin de trouver la plaisanterie de si bon goût. Camus quant à lui, prit un petit phoque et le tendit à Mateo, qui eut la même réaction que son frère. Attendris par cette scène, ce fut Kiki qui brisa l'ambiance.

-Dites…vous sentez pas un truc là ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis…Ho, non ! Y'a un des deux chérubins qui vient de faire une catastrophe !

Lança Aphrodite, se tournant vers Angelo.

-Hé j'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit le Cancer.

-Je ne parle pas de toi idiot ! Je parle de Mateo !

Comprenant enfin de quoi parlait le Suédois, Angelo se tourna vers Shura, les yeux implorants.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais nourrir un bébé, je ne sais pas le changer !

Se tournant vers ses amis, il eut la même réponse que celle de son amant.

-Mu, avec Kiki tu as bien dû…

-Non non. Kiki était déjà assez grand quand je l'ai prit sous mon aile.

-Par contre…Je sais qui peux nous aider !

Répondit Kiki, réfléchissant à une solution. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers l'adolescent, surtout un Cancer paniqué. Le jeune atlante proposa Shion. Ce dernier lui avait raconté combien Mu avait était difficile à éduquer lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et les histoires préférées du Pope étaient à propos des premières années du Bélier. Justement, en parlant de Mu, en entendant ces révélations, il vira au rouge pivoine. Il faut le comprendre, dire que son maître, la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, celui qu'il voyait comme un père, avait révélé les pires secrets à son disciple. De plus, ce dernier les avait également raconté à une bonne partie de ses compagnons de d'armes, et principalement à son amant ! Angelo, ayant trouvé son sauveur, fila aussi vite que l'éclair jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope.

-SHIOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Angelo entra dans le Palais du Grand Pope dans un grand fracas, en faisant même sursauter l'atlante. Voyant l'air effrayé de son chevalier d'or, et le bébé dans les bras, Shion pensa immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème avec l'enfant. Peut-être était-il malade ? Ou voire même pire ! Le Grand Pope, tombé lui-même sous le charme des bambins, se précipita vers le Cancer et lui demanda affolé ce qu'il se passait.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il ne se sent pas bien ? Il est tombé ? Il s'est blessé ? Dis moi !

-Rien de tout ça ! C'est juste que…tu es le seul à savoir changer un enfant…

Shion ouvrit la bouche un petit moment, le temps que l'aveu arrive jusqu'à son cerveau. Une fois qu'il eu compris, l'ancien Saint d'or du Bélier fut prit d'un fou rire monstre. S'attirant à l'occasion les foudres d'un italien plus qu'ennuyé.

-Quand aura finit de te marrer comme une baleine, tu m'aideras peut-être…Vas y prend ton temps, c'est pas moi qui marine dans ma…

-Holala, sois pas si susceptible Angelo ! Mon rire est nerveux, c'est tout. J'avais peur que quelque chose de grave sois arrivé aux petits.

Réprimant encore quelques éclats de rire, Shion prit Mateo des bras de son père et l'emmena dans un endroit plus tranquille. Il enleva alors la couche du petit et la tendit à Angelo, qui la prit du bout des doigts, grimaçant d'écoeurement à cause de l'odeur.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu sais ce n'est que le commencement, dis toi que tu vas devoir faire ça au moins dix fois par jour !

-Pardon ! On peut pas lui mettre un bouchon ou un truc du genre ?

Shion ne releva pas la remarque, s'il le faisait il se remettrait à rire, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait avoir un Cancer furieux à ses trousses. Il jeta un regard vers l'italien, attendant quelque chose de sa part.

-Quoi ?

-Je le nettoie avec quoi à ton avis ? Donnes moi le talc et tout le reste !

-Mais j'ai rien moi !

Heureusement pour lui, arrivèrent le reste de la bande, qui eux avaient pensé à prendre de quoi changer l'enfant. Mu donna donc le sac de couches et les produits à son maître, lui glissant tout de même qu'après il devait lui parler d'une chose très importante. Shion se mit donc à l'attaque, nettoyant avec précaution les petites fesses roses, sous le regard assidu des deux pères de famille.

-Mais tiens le pas comme ça tu vas lui faire mal ! Se plaint Shura, alors que le Pope soulevait doucement Mateo par les pieds afin de le nettoyer.

-C'est toi ou c'est moi l'expert ici ? Bon alors on se tait !

Soupira le Pope, se permettant de faire quelques grimaces au petit ange, tout en s'assurant que personne ne le voyait. Mateo gazouillait, s'attirant des « hooo » ou des « il est mignon ». Bref, l'arrivée de deux enfants au Sanctuaire, rendait tous les Saints d'or plus que gaga. Une fois revêtu d'une couche propre, l'enfant retrouva les bras de son cher papa. Alors que Shion pensait être débarrassé de la sale besogne, Shura se planta devant lui, tout penaud.

-Tu veux pas…il a sa couche mouillée…

Shion sourit et hocha de la tête, acceptant de s'occuper du second rejeton des deux latins. Une fois encore, les mouvements du Pope furent suivit avec une très grande attention. Puis lorsque Tobia fut lui aussi propre comme un sous neuf, Aphrodite proposa d'aller faire quelques emplettes. Ce que Shura et Angelo acceptèrent, tout comme Milo, Camus, Saga et Mu. Shion les regarda partir, se disant qu'il ne les reverrait que très tard le soir. Les pauvres, ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait !

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

-Moi je te dis que ça lui irait comme un gant !

-Et moi je te dis que ça fait pas mec !

Voila le genre de discours que tenaient Aphrodite et Angelo, en plein milieu du rayon vêtements pour nouveaux nés, essayant de savoir ce qui irait le mieux à Mateo entre une veste marron à franges style cow-boy ou une simple veste en jean noire. Derrière eux, Shura et Mu se disputaient sur la couleur d'un bavoir pour Tobia. Saga, moins idiot, était partit chercher les couches et les différents produits nécessaires pour changer les bébés. Enfin, il pensait que ce serait une tâche facile, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant les longs rayons qui lui semblaient faire des kilomètres, Saga se surprit à penser préférer mourir noyé au Cap Sounion que de se taper toutes les marques. Camus quant à lui, cherchait Milo, qui avait disparut depuis un petit moment maintenant. Dans sa ballade, le Verseau se retrouva devant une vitrine qui renfermait plusieurs bijoux, dont des alliances. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'en approcha d'un peu plus près et se mit à détailler les différentes alliances. Alors qu'il hésitait entre deux types, Camus entendit la voix de Milo, bizarrement il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure.

-Psst ! Camus !

Appelait le Scorpion, la tête dépassant d'un rideau d'une cabine d'essayage. Le Français soupira en s'en approchant, dans quel pétrin s'était donc encore mit le Grec ? Une fois qu'il fit face à son amant, Camus remarqua qu'ils étaient dans le rayon des vêtements pour hommes. Milo affichait un sourire étrange, et son regard ne semblait pas plus rassurant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Demanda le Français, se méfiant de la dernière machination du Grec. Sans prévenir, Milo avança son bras en dehors de la cabine et s'empara d'une poigne de fer du col du Verseau, le faisant entrer avec lui dans la cabine.

-MI…

Commença Camus, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre aussi facilement. Mais Milo se dépêcha de plaquer sa main sur les lèvres du Verseau, tandis qu'il posa son index sur ses propres lèvres, demandant ainsi à Camus de ne pas faire de bruit. Le chevalier aux cheveux myosotis se rapprocha alors de son amant, laissant tout doucement glisser sa main des lèvres jusqu'au torse. Callant l'une de ses jambes contre l'entrejambe de Camus, Milo susurra au creux de son oreille.

-Les cabines d'essayage…c'est mon fantasme…

-Milo…n'importe quel endroit…est ton fantasme…

Répondit Camus, ayant tout de même quelques difficultés à garder son air froid et indifférent.

-J'y peux rien si l'homme que j'aime me rend dingue dans n'importe quel endroit…

Continua le Scorpion, tout en léchant le lobe de l'oreille du dit partenaire qui le rendait fou. Lentement, Milo fit descendre encore plus sa main curieuse, arrivant à la boucle de la ceinture de Camus. Tandis que sa main s'occupait avec brio de la boucle de la ceinture, les lèvres et surtout la langue du Scorpion démontraient qu'elles n'avaient rien à envier à cette main lubrique. Elles torturaient divinement bien les lèvres et le cou du Français, qui se sentait petit à petit couler vers un océan de plaisirs.

-Mi…lo… on ne peut…pas…si quelqu'un...nous…nous entendait…

-Raison de plus pour ne pas faire de bruit…

Répondit vicieusement le Scorpion, ses lèvres glissant le long du torse de son amant, descendant toujours plus bas. Du côté de Shura, ce n'était pas si réjouissant. Le Capricorne se prenait la tête avec Aphrodite qui affirmait que le vert était une couleur parfaite pour Tobia, un vert qui n'était pas du tout au goût de l'espagnol. Par contre pour Angelo et Mu, tout allait bien. Grenouillère, pyjamas, chaussures, chaussettes, bref ils étaient d'accord sur n'importe quel vêtement. Le Bélier flasha d'ailleurs sur une petite chemise bleu ciel avec de petits moutons.

-ANGELOOOOOOO !

Se plaint Shura, qui essayait d'arracher un manteau des mains du Suédois. Visiblement, le manteau rouge bordeaux ne plaisait pas à ce dernier. Le Cancer arriva donc à la rescousse en soupirant. Vu tout le vacarme que les quatre Saints d'or faisaient, une vendeuse vint à leur rencontre. Tout sourire, comme une vendeuse se doit d'être, elle proposa ses services aux jeunes hommes.

-Bonjour. Vous avez besoin d'un conseil ?

- Bonjour…Oui en fait, on n'arrive pas à se décider comme vous pouvez le voir.

Répondit Mu, essayant de paraître détendu malgré le bruit que faisaient ses compagnons d'armes derrière lui. La vendeuse s'empêcha de rire, et hocha de la tête. Elle s'avança vers Shura et Angelo, dévisageant avec envie les enfants, mais les deux pères également.

-Leurs mères vous ont laissé la lourde tache de les habiller ?

-Leurs mères ? Répétèrent en chœur les deux concernés.

La vendeuse, crut alors qu'il s'agissait du cas si recherché : le père célibataire ! Ces donc avec des yeux de biches qu'elle se rapprocha encore plus d'eux, deux telles proies, il était hors de question de les laisser s'échapper. Et soudain, le magasin fut remplit de lionnes en chasse toutes plus affamées les une que les autres. Une dizaine de femmes s'approchèrent du couple et poussaient de petits cris d'admiration devant les bouilles des deux enfants…et de leurs pères.

-Pères célibataires…je comprends.

Angelo et Shura se regardèrent, ne sachant plus vraiment où ils en étaient, et impossible d'aller rejoindre Mu et Aphrodite, ils avaient disparut derrière cette marée de femmes en chaleur. De sa main libre, Angelo se la passa sur le visage, alors que Shura essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas célibataires. Ce que comprirent enfin les femmes en apercevant l'alliance au doigt du Cancer. Tel un réflexe, elles regardèrent immédiatement la main du Capricorne, et remarquèrent avec horreur qu'il avait la même alliance. Alors que la plupart d'entre elles repartirent déçues, que la vendeuse s'excusa du trouble fait et retourna à sa place honteuse, un couple de vieilles mégères les dévisageait.

-Quoi encore !

Gronda Angelo, qui n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont les deux vieilles biques osaient les regarder. Les deux femmes portaient un manteau de fourrure –certainement fausse- un chapeau aussi moche que gigantesque, avec des plumes partant dans tous les sens, et de gros sac à main, comme ceux que portent les pique-assiettes lors des mariages. Bref, le duo des vieilles rombières parfaites ! L'une des deux, s'exclama alors, avec un air de dégoût.

-Aujourd'hui on laisse vraiment tout le monde faire n'importe quoi !

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Shura, qui commençait lui aussi à s'énerver.

-Que deux hommes vivent ensemble est une chose… Commença l'une.

-Qu'ils se marient et qu'ils osent s'afficher en publique, c'est déjà moins acceptable. Continua l'autre, puis elles terminèrent en chœur.

-Mais qu'ils osent en plus adopter des enfants ! Mais où va le monde ?

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Angelo tendit Mateo à Aphrodite, et se posta devant les deux femmes, son sourire ironique qui caractérisait si bien le Cancer autrefois.

-Mesdames…laissez moi vous dire une chose…Que deux vieilles grands-mères se promènent dans les magasins pour dépenser la maigre retraite de leur défunt mari est une chose…

Shura, donna alors Tobia à Mu, et vint se placer à côté d'Angelo pour prendre la parole.

-Qu'à leur âge, elles se cachent encore du fait qu'elles n'ont jamais eut d'enfant en venant prétexter acheter un cadeau pour leur petit fils inexistant, c'est déjà moins acceptable.

-Mais qu'en plus ces deux vieilles mémés -qui ont dépassé la limite de fraîcheur depuis l'ère de Crésus- osent venir emmerder les honnêtes gens pendant leurs courses ! Mais où va le monde ?

Les deux femmes, outrées partirent sans demander leur reste, sous les regards amusés de Mu et d'Aphrodite. C'est à ce moment que Saga arriva, suivit de Camus et Milo, ce dernier ayant un air joyeux, alors que son amant essayait de remettre ses cheveux indigo en place.

-On a raté quelque chose ?

Demanda le Scorpion, en prenant Mateo dans ses bras. Les quatre témoins de la scène avec les vieilles femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Assurant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Reprenant peu à peu leur calme, ils virent enfin le cadi de Saga, remplit à en déborder. Mu s'approcha de son amant, passant une main dans son dos, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du cadi.

-Chéri…tu nous as fait quoi là ?

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Y'avait trop de choses ! Je savais plus quoi prendre à force.

Se justifia le Gémeaux, dont les joues se teintaient d'un joli rose. Trois heures plus tard, le petit groupe ressortit du magasin, poussant devant eux quatre cadis chargés jusqu'au bord de vêtements, de produits d'entretiens. Saga, Camus et Milo se chargeant de porter le parc à jeux, les poussettes, et les chaises hautes. Ils chargèrent le tout dans les coffres des trois voitures. Durant le trajet, le Cancer remarqua que Shura n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Tu penses encore à ces deux vieilles peaux ?

-Ca m'énerve. Pour qui elles se prennent ? Parce qu'on est homosexuels on a pas le droit de se marier et d'avoir des enfants !

Aphrodite, assit à l'arrière avec les enfants prit la parole.

-Mais laisse tomber. De toute façon on voit parfaitement le genre de femmes que c'est. Et puis regarde, les autres femmes du magasin n'ont rien dit. Les deux là sont de la vieille génération, c'est tout.

-Peut-être, mais elles auraient pu fermer leur bec !

Ajouta Shura en croisant les bras. Une main sur le volant, le cancer posa sa main libre sur la cuisse de son amant et la caressa doucement. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil il jeta un petit regard dans le rétroviseur, s'assurant que les enfants allaient bien. Les deux petits anges dormaient paisiblement dans leurs sièges pour bébés, sous le regard attendrit du Poissons.

Saga et Mu suivaient la voiture des deux pères de famille. Le Bélier accoudé à la fenêtre, profitait des rayons de soleil, fermant les yeux laissant l'air balayer sa longue chevelure mauve. Saga regarda son compagnon, et pendant qu'il s'était endormit, prit discrètement un paquet de cigarettes dans le vide poche de sa portière.

-Saga…

Le concerné tourna alors la tête vers son compagnon, qui avait un œil d'ouvert.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? De toute façon au premier baiser donné, j'aurais sentit l'odeur de nicotine.

-J'avais pensé…sucer un bonbon à la menthe juste après…

Répondit sournoisement le Gémeaux. Mu ferma de nouveau les yeux, et répondit lascivement.

-Si tu fais ça encore une fois…sois certain que moi je ne sucerais plus rien.

Dans la dernière voiture, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus calme, trop calme. Bras et jambes croisés, Camus regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Milo, ne supportant plus ce silence, demanda au Verseau à quoi il pensait.

-Je me disais que je serais heureux de me marier avec toi.

Répondit franchement le français, tournant son regard vers Milo. Milo qui tourna deux yeux étonnés vers son compagnon. Pour la première fois depuis le mariage des deux latins, Camus osait dire franchement qu'il voulait l'épouser. Cette révélation eut pour effet de faire bondir le cœur du Scorpion hors de sa poitrine. Le Grec afficha alors un large sourire et se pencha vers Camus.

-Ho Camus si tu savais combien ça…

-Regarde devant toi idiot !

Milo pu constater qu'il roulait sur la mauvaise voie, et se prit une tape sur le haut du crâne en guise d'avertissement. Mais malgré le geste douloureux, rien ne pouvait effacer ce sourire radieux des lèvres du Grec. Il rajouta très sérieux.

-Moi aussi j'en serais heureux…

Camus lui adressa un léger sourire, et lui prit la main, regardant de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre incident. Mais ce que les Saints d'or ne savaient pas encore, c'est que la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver, les attendait au Sanctuaire : une horde de chevaliers d'or en colère, parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu les accompagner !

C'est donc un groupe de Saints d'or prêts à envoyer leur plus terrible attaque qui accueillit les « traîtres ». Mais devant les deux bouilles endormies, toute la colère des chevaliers d'or s'envola et tout le monde proposa son aide, un large sourire illuminant leur visage. Chacun prenant cartons, sac,… Heureusement que le couple avait élu domicile au Quatrième Temple ! Tout le monde se proposa pour installer la chambre des enfants et trois bonnes heures plus tard tout était en place. Il avait été convenu que la chambre soit juste à côté de celle du couple, cela faciliterait les allées et venues. Ainsi, Aphrodite s'était occupé du décor, et avait peint de magnifiques fresques de roses sur les murs, Milo, Kanon, Dokho, Aldébaran et Aiolia avaient monté les meubles. Le couple avait opté pour une chambre aux meubles assortis, d'un bleu pâle. Camus et Aiolos s'étaient occupés des rideaux et autres tentures à accrocher aux murs et fenêtres. Shaka et Mu supervisaient les travaux, indiquant où poser les meubles, pour que les enfants puissent y vivre en harmonie. Saga, Shura et Angelo quant à eux s'occupaient des enfants. Une fois tout en place, les deux latins remercièrent leurs amis, et comme leur estomac le faisait si bien remarquer…l'heure du déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps. Quelle meilleure façon de remercier que d'inviter ses amis à manger ?

Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde se moquait du Cancer, n'arrivant pas encore à maîtriser parfaitement le biberon, ce qui leur valu de belles petites menaces et un joli bouquet garni d'insultes dans la langue natale de l'italien. A part ce petit écart tout se passa parfaitement bien. Les enfants ayant besoin de repos, les Saints d'or s'éclipsèrent sans bruit, laissant le couple avec sa descendance. Une fois les garçons couchés, les deux latins allèrent prendre un peu de repos dans le salon. Shura était assit dans le canapé, lisant un livre, tandis qu'Angelo s'était allongé, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. L'espagnol passait distraitement une main dans la chevelure bleue du rital.

-Tu vas au club ce soir ? Demanda Angelo, les yeux fermés.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que moi aussi…ça va poser problème avec les enfants.

Shura reposa son livre, et regarda Angelo. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, le Cancer avait rejoint le personnel du club où l'espagnol travaillait deux soirs par semaine. Le Capricorne conservant toujours sa place de barman, Angelo avait eu une place de serveur en salle. Les deux postes étant aussi fatiguant l'un que l'autre. Angelo avait prit comme excuse qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait lui aussi travailler, comme un homme normal. Mais Shura n'était pas dupe, la vraie raison était que l'italien ne supportait pas qu'il se fasse draguer par les clients, et ainsi travaillant avec lui, il avait l'œil sur son cher époux. Une raison assez louable pour le Capricorne.

-On peut demander à quelqu'un de les garder. J'essaierais de ne pas finir trop tard ce soir.

-Moi aussi, sauf que…je ne vois pas à qui demander ça.

-Hum…de toute façon ça va faire des jaloux…Mais pour une première fois je crois connaître la personne idéale.

Expliqua le Capricorne, alors qu'Angelo se leva pour aller voir pourquoi les enfants pleuraient. Shura quant à lui alla ouvrit à la porte et invita Kanon et Aiolos à entrer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'assoire, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des enfants, ayant entendu un son étrange s'en échapper. Doucement, les trois chevaliers d'or s'approchèrent de la chambre, et tandis que Kanon et Aiolos étaient étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient, Shura affichait un léger sourire discret. En fait, la scène qui s'offrait à eux pouvait en étonner plus d'un, mais certainement pas l'espagnol. L'italien berçait tendrement Tobia qui se calmait peu à peu, tout en chantant une petite berceuse calme et très douce. Reculant doucement, les trois Saints d'or retournèrent dans le salon. Une fois assez loin du Cancer, Aiolos demanda tout bas à l'espagnol.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

-Mais depuis toujours. Sourit-il. Seulement, personne ne l'a jamais vu comme je le voyais, et ça bien avant que l'on soit ensemble. Angelo n'est pas Death Mask, il est très gentil et sensible. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauviette, mais il est plus…humain.

Kanon et Aiolos en restèrent bouche bée. Bon d'accord, le Cancer avait bien changé depuis leur résurrection, mais le voir bercer un enfant tout en chantant, il fallait avouer que c'était presque impossible. Justement en parlant du crabe, le voila qui revenait, ayant réussit à endormir Tobia. L'italien observa un instant les nouveaux venus, et n'entendant aucune remarque, alla s'assoire comme si de rien n'était, sur le bras du fauteuil où était assit Shura et passant son bras autour de son cou.

-Bon…je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ?

Lança le crabe, supportant encore moins le silence que les sarcasmes. Les deux invités se regardèrent et après une seconde de gène Kanon avoua qu'ils étaient passés en guise de salut. Les deux latins, d'un seul regard complice comprirent que la vraie raison était qu'ils voulaient voir les enfants. Quelque chose leur disait que la maison du Cancer deviendrait très vite la Maison la plus visitée du Sanctuaire. Et cette idée fut vite confirmée, par l'arrivée de Milo et d'Aiolia, qui, quant bien même ne sont pas venus pour les mêmes raisons, avouèrent vouloir voir les enfants avant de repartir.

-Désolé, mais les garçons dorment pour le moment repassaient plus tard.

S'excusa le Capricorne. Les quatre Saints d'or hochèrent de la tête, puis le Sagittaire et le Gémeaux repartirent. Quant à Milo et Aiolia, ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, semblant attendre les deux latins. Ces derniers, se rappelèrent enfin, qu'ils avaient répétition ce jour là. Un problème se posait donc. Angelo se retourna sur Shura.

-Bah…Shion ne verra pas d'inconvénient à avoir les enfants une heure de plus.

-Angi…je suis pas sûr que…

-Aller ! Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'on rate les répètes, si on rate encore celle-ci, je crois qu'un Lion va vous sauter à la gorge !

Plaisanta Milo, ayant tout de même une part de raison dans ses propos. Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil au Lion pour voir qu'il fulminait.

-C'est pas l'histoire. Mais on n'est pas au point du tout ! Alors on s'active les mecs !

-Mais où est donc passé le temps joyeux des entraînements qui nous assuraient une mort affreuse ?

Soupira l'espagnol, en capitulant. Les deux latins promirent d'arriver le plus vite possible, le temps de convaincre Shion de s'occuper des enfants pour la soirée. Parlons en du Grand Pope…Les latinos avaient bien choisit leur moment pour venir le déranger ! Si Shion est un Grand Pope compréhensif et aimant ses chevaliers, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas c'est qu'on l'interrompe pendant un câlin ! C'est donc rouge de colère, qu'il se leva da son lit, laissant un Dokho exaspéré sur ce même lit. Comprenant très vite qu'ils étaient indésirables, c'est le joli minois des deux bambins qui fut mis en avant. Bien sûr, même le Pope ne pouvait pas résister à ce magnifique tableau, et c'est même avec un large sourire qu'il accepta de garder les garçons pour la soirée.

Une fois les conseils et les revendications faites, le couple pu enfin rejoindre les deux Grecs dans le Temple du Lion pour les répétitions. Depuis quelques mois, Milo, Aiolia, Shura et Angelo avaient formé un petit groupe. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé jouer en public, seulement c'était une activité qui leur permettait de partager une passion commune : la musique. Connaissant les gaillards, leur répertoire était très loin du style classique, malgré les conseils de Camus. Non, les quatre Saints d'or étaient plus penchés rock.

-Ha ben quand même ! Vous avez oublié qu'on peut se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ?

Grommela Aiolia, en finissant d'accorder sa guitare. Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour, Shura se contenta de s'installer devant son synthé, et Angelo s'asseyant derrière sa batterie. Il ne manquait plus que Milo, qui une fois encore était en retard ! Dire qu'il devait être prêt cette fois ! Le Scorpion arrivant un large sourire aux lèvres comme d'habitude.

-Je sais que batifoler avec Mister Freeze c'est super, mais améliorer notre jeu l'est aussi, Milo du Scorpion !

Fit remarquer une fois de plus Aiolia, au bord de la crise de nerf. Milo alla jusqu'à sa guitare et la brancha sur l'ampli. Enfin prêts, les quatre chevaliers d'or commencèrent à jouer.

-On commence par « Grow up ».

Annonça Milo, en grattant les premières notes, suivit par ses amis. On savait les Saints d'or très concentrés durant un combat, mais cette concentration et ce sérieux n'étaient rien comparés à leur façon de jouer. Cette chanson ne nécessitant pas de synthé, c'est Shura qui assurait la voix. N'ayant jamais réussit à se mettre d'accord sur la langue à utiliser, ils avaient opté pour la langue universelle : l'anglais.

La chanson se termina enfin, les musiciens amateurs se virent être applaudit par un spectateur qui sortit de l'ombre.

-Ben Saga, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Demanda Milo, légèrement gêné.

-Je me baladais, et j'ai entendu de la musique, alors je suis venu voir. Vous vous débrouillez pas mal.

N'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de bavarder, ils décidèrent de la prochaine chanson à répéter, la dernière pour aujourd'hui. Shura sauta sur l'occasion, et proposa « The Man with the Hex », chanson qu'ils ne jouaient pas souvent. Ayant était le plus rapide, le groupe accepta. Et Milo commença à chanter de sa voix grave. Tout d'abord sans instrument, puis très vite enchaîné par Angelo à la batterie, le synthé et la guitare. Ils tenaient parfaitement le rythme, mais alors qu'Angelo devait entamer son solo de batterie, un saxophone vint s'ajouter, améliorant du même coup le morceau. C'est sous les yeux médusés des quatre musiciens, que Saga improvisa un petit duo avec Angelo. Milo, Aiolia et Shura reprirent leur rôle, faisant de la chanson, l'une des meilleures de leur répertoire.

Une fois les dernières notes sortis, les quatre chevaliers d'or se levèrent et virent saluer la magnifique prestation de leur aîné. Les compliments coulaient à flot, mais malheureusement, Shura remarqua que s'ils continuaient à parler, ils arriveraient en retard à leur travail. C'est donc à la sauvette qu'ils félicitèrent une fois encore le Gémeaux, avant de filer jusqu'en bas du Sanctuaire. Une fois arrivés sur le parking, aménagé après la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, ils montèrent en vitesse sur la moto de l'italien et filèrent dans la nuit naissante jusqu'au club, sans pour autant avoir remarqué que non loin de là, quelqu'un les observait. La silhouette de cette personne disparut en direction du Palais du Grand Pope, ne laissant apparaître qu'un sourire mesquin et des yeux sournois.

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Dans le Palais du Grand Pope, l'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant. La seule fois où Shion s'était permis d'être aussi gaga, c'était quand Mu était un tout petit Atlante, bien avant que commence son entraînement. Ainsi, les enfants réveillés pour l'heure du biberon, rendaient l'Ancien Saint du Bélier nostalgique, le tout sous le regard plus qu'attendrit de la Balance. Malheureusement, Dokho et Shion n'étaient pas les seuls à garder un œil sur les deux jeunes garçons.

Cela faisait à peine une demie heure que les deux latins avaient commencé à travailler, et bizarrement ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête au travail. Mais tout Saint d'or qu'il est, se doit de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, aussi c'est avec le sourire qu'ils servaient les clients. Shura derrière le bar, faisait toujours autant rêver les clients en faisant voltiger bouteilles et shakers. Angelo quant à lui, zigzaguait entre les tables et les danseurs avec brio, mais surtout rendait les clients totalement fous de son charme. Comment voulez-vous résister à ce beau rital dans un costume de serveur qui lui va comme un gant ?

Comme d'habitude le club était bondé. Pas un seul espace où respirer, la salle pourtant immense, ne rassemblait en cet instant qu'une énorme marée humaine. La musique à en crever les tympans, les nuages de fumées, les spots lumineux, bref tous les ingrédients pour qu'un club fonctionne étaient réunis. Retournant au bar, le Cancer en profita pour donner une petite tape sur les fesses de son cher amant, qui n'en parut pas plus indisposé que ça. Mais le bel hidalgo quitta son post un instant, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi préparer de nouvelles boissons. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est qu'un prédateur le suivit jusque dans la réserve, et à peine avait-il passé la porte, que Shura se sentit pousser contre le mur.

-Angelo ! Pas maintenant !

-J'm'en fout. Ca fait trop longtemps, j'en peux plus. En plus c'est trop tentant, tu es tout simplement irrésistible dans cette tenue.

Répondit l'italien, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'espagnol, se collant toujours plus contre son bel amant. Ce dernier perdait petit à petit pied et se laissait aller volontiers vers le septième ciel. Les mains, les lèvres d'Angelo savaient parfaitement quoi faire pour faire perdre la tête au bel hidalgo. Lentement les doigts du Cancer se faufilèrent dans le dos du Capricorne, prodiguant de lentes caresses faisant naître ainsi de délicieux frissons de plaisir.

-Angi…

Gémit dans un murmure le fier et droit chevalier du Capricorne, passant sa jambe droite autour de celle de l'italien, tandis que ses mains étaient occupées à retirer avec difficulté la cravate noire entourant le cou appétissant du Crabe.

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, les enfants de nouveau couchés, dormaient paisiblement sous le regard bien veillant du Pope et de son plus fidèle ami et amant. Mais ce que les deux serviteurs d'Athéna ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une autre personne surveillait les deux petits anges. L'ombre du troisième protagoniste survola les dernières colonnes qui le séparaient des berceaux.

Au même moment au bar, dans une toute autre atmosphère, Shura ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifiés.

-Les garçons !

L'ancien Death Mask, se recula et observa légèrement inquiet celui qui habitait son cœur.

-Shura, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le Capricorne ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, il se dégagea des bras de son amant et fila vers la sortie sans un mot et d'un pas rapide. Angelo le suivit en l'appelant, mais la musique couvrait le son de sa voix. Les deux Saints d'or passèrent devant leurs collègues qui en déduirent une dispute entre les deux hommes. Une fois dehors, Angelo accéléra et très vite arriva à mettre la main sur le Capricorne.

-Shura arrête ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Tu le sens pas ? Les garçons, ils sont en danger !

-Allons, ils sont avec Dokho et Shion, ils ne risquent rien !

-Angelo fais pas chier ! Je te dis qu'y a un problème. Laisse moi partir !

-Shura fais pas le con et…

Mais trop tard, le Cancer aurait-il oublié que son cher et tendre époux est avant tout un chevalier d'or d'Athéna ? A peine avait-il commencé à parler, qu'Angelo se prit un coup de poing monumental et Shura partit en direction du Sanctuaire à la vitesse de la lumière. L'italien se releva en se massant la mâchoire et soupira avant de courir rejoindre l'espagnol.

-Typique des Capricornes ça !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire et surtout devant le Palais du Grand Pope. Durant sa course folle, Shura s'imaginait le pire. Pas qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il se passait avec les enfants, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que les enfants étaient en danger. S'il leur arrivait la moindre égratignure il tuerait à coup sûr le responsable ! Les portes du Palais du Grand Pope furent poussées dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître un Shura plus qu'affolé, suivit d'un Angelo plus qu'embarrassé. Shion se précipita vers eux, se demandant bien ce qui se passait.

-Mais qu'est ce…

-Où sont les enfants ?!

Coupa l'espagnol, d'une voix forte et déplaisante aux yeux de l'Atlante.

-Mais dans ma chambre, en train de dormir voyons ! Où veux tu qu'ils soient ?!

Le Capricorne n'en demanda pas plus. Il se dirigea vers la pièce citée comme une furie. Les deux amants se tournèrent vers le Cancer qui se frottait douloureusement les tempes. Leur regard interrogateur ne trouva aucune réponse et la petite troupe suivit les pas de Shura. Une fois dans la chambre, ils purent voir le Saint du Capricorne penché au-dessus du berceau. Shion et Dokho reculèrent afin de laisser les deux amants seuls. Une fois fait, Angelo s'avança doucement près de Shura et le prit par les épaules.

-Tu vois qu'ils vont bien.

-Je suis désolé. Je…j'y comprend rien ! J'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient en danger !

-Tu es peut-être surmené. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps, on ne sait jamais.

-Peut-être…

Le Capricorne reposa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant dans un long soupir. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Et puis au Sanctuaire, les enfants étaient certainement plus en sûreté que dans n'importe quel autre endroit. Il se faisait trop de soucis, c'est certain.

-Bon je vais dire à Shion qu'on le libère.

Dit le Cancer, en s'écartant. Shura prit délicatement Tobia dans ses bras et quitta la salle alors qu'Angelo vint prendre Mateo. A peine l'avait il dans ses bras, qu'une étrange sensation s'empara de lui. L'italien tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre grande ouverte, et s'y dirigea, jurant avoir entendu du bruit. Il se pencha et remarqua que quelqu'un s'était caché dans les buissons plantés sous la fenêtre.

-Qui que tu sois, montres toi !

Prévint le Cancer, augmentant son cosmos. C'est alors que des buissons, sortit un chaton roux.

-Meow ?

Angelo soupira, se sentant ridicule. La paranoïa de Shura l'avait déjà contaminé. Ne se souciant guère du félin, Angelo referma la fenêtre et s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes. Shura lui demanda si tout allait bien, ayant ressentit son cosmos s'enflammer.

-Ouais, c'est juste que tu déteints sur moi.

Plaisanta le crabe, se sentant idiot. Il salua Shion et Dokho, puis partit en avant. L'espagnol quand à lui, remercia une fois encore le Pope et son amant d'avoir gardé les enfants. Les deux Saints d'or lui assurèrent qu'ils étaient disponibles quand bon leur semblerait. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Shura sortit à son tour et rejoint Angelo qui l'attendait. Les deux pères de famille regagnaient tranquillement leur Temple.

Une fois éloignés, le chaton s'avança sur les marches du Palais.

-Stupides humains…Ce n'est que partie remise…

Dit l'animal, puis après s'être assuré que personne ne rôdait dans le coin, une lumière mauve entoura l'animal qui devint une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, de grands yeux vert émeraude et des lèvres fines et rosées. La déesse Aphrodite en personne. Après avoir jeté un œil mauvais vers les deux amants, elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière dorée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans aucun autre incident et tous les chevaliers d'or purent se reposer convenablement. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car le lendemain matin s'avéra particulièrement fort en émotions !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se cri provenait du Temple du Sagittaire, un cri plutôt féminin. Tous les chevaliers d'or sortirent de leur temple, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le neuvième Temple. Les premiers arrivés, c'est-à-dire Saga, Angelo, Aiolia, Aphrodite, Aldébaran et Camus purent voir Aiolos tambouriner comme un dingue à la porte de sa propre salle de bain.

-Kanon ouvre !

-NAN !!!!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Demanda Saga d'une voix encore endormie.

-Je n'ai sais rien, j'ai entendu Kanon crier comme un fou et quand j'ai voulu entrer il m'a foutu dehors et s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

-Kanon ? Tu te fou de moi là…je connais assez mon frère pour te dire que ce n'est en rien sa voix ! Avoue, t'as ramené une minette hier soir et elle est enfermée dans la salle de bain !

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?! J'ai jamais trompé ton frère, alors tes idées à deux balles tu te les garde !

-Me parles pas sur ce ton ! Tu veux peut-être que je te refasse le portrait ?

-Nous mais vous allez vous calmer ?

Demanda une autre voix féminine derrière le petit groupe de Saints. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et cette dernière posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ma…ma voix…

Les quelques Saints d'or présent avaient devant eux une magnifique jeune femme, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux lavande et ayant deux points de vie sur le front.

-M…Mu ?!

Articula avec difficulté le Gémeaux, n'osant croire que celle qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que son amant le Bélier. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la poitrine assez généreuse de l'Atlante. Ayant enfin comprit ce que les autres regardaient, Mu baissa la tête et pu admirer à son tour le charmant cadeau que la nature lui avait fait durant la nuit.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Hurla la jeune femme, en découvrant l'affreuse vérité et essayant de cacher par n'importe quel moyen ses deux protubérances. Alerté par le cri, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une autre jeune femme en sortit. Elle était le portrait craché de Saga, mais aux traits plus féminins.

-Non ?! Mu aussi ?!

-KANON ?!

S'écria le groupe après avoir entendu ce dernier parler. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. D'autres cris virent faire écho et c'est une horde de jeunes filles, plus ou moins dévêtues qui vint rejoindre le groupe.

-Shaka ?!

-Milo ?

-Shura ?

S'étonnèrent les partenaires respectifs des nommés. Milo, au bord de la crise de nerf hurlait à tout va.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai CA !

Demanda-t-il en pointant deux bosses que l'on voyait à travers son T-shirt. Personne ne pouvait lui donner de réponse bien entendu. Et de toute façon, chacun était occupé à dévisager son partenaire.

-Angelo Biaggi, reluque moi encore une fois comme ça et j'te mets mon poing dans la figure !

Menaça l'espagnol, d'un air franchement mauvais. Heureusement, Aphrodite calma légèrement le jeu.

-Plutôt que de vous foutre sur la tronche, si on essayait de comprendre ce qui se passe ?

-Ce qui se passe ?! C'est très simple…On est des NANAS !

Hurla Kanon, qui frôlait presque la folie. Mu, s'étant à peu près calmé, eut l'idée grandiose d'aller demander à Shion des explications.

-Il saura sûrement ce qui nous arrive.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le Palais du Grand Pope à la vitesse de la lumière. Une fois dans le Palais, ils eurent le droit à une crise d'hilarité de la part de Shion. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il allait entendre parler du pays, mais imaginez la moitié de chevaliers d'or devenus de jeunes femmes du jour au lendemain.

-Bon quand t'auras finit tu nous diras peut-être ce qui se passe ?!

L'ancien Saint du Bélier reprit un peu de son sérieux, empêchant tout fou rire, de peur de se retrouver sous une pile de jeunes femmes plus énervées les une que les autres, sans parler de leurs amants. Il regarda sa garde dorée alignée devant lui. Même si au début cette histoire le faisait rire, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de très rassurant. Kanon semblait avoir des flammes à la place des yeux. Milo était sur le point de commettre un meurtre, Mu, connu pour son calme légendaire était à cet instant méconnaissable. Shura, avec Mateo dans les bras, faisait la parfaite mère de famille. Quant à Shaka, hé bien il était le seul à ne pas changer d'attitude. Troublé, Shion s'approcha de lui.

-Shaka, tu ne semble pas gêné de ta…condition ?

La Vierge, ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard turquoise sur son Grand Pope tout en expliquant calmement.

-Dire que je ne me suis pas inquiété en découvrant ma condition comme tu dis, serait mentir. Après tout je me couche entant qu'homme et le lendemain au réveil, je suis une femme. Cependant, après avoir analysé la situation, il n'y a rien de bien inquiétant. Quelque soit le sexe que je représente, je reste toujours Shaka.

Un long silence s'installa dans le Palais du Grand Pope. Mais Milo le brisa en s'énerva une nouvelle fois.

-Moi j'suis désolé, mais j'aimais ma masculinité et je VEUX LA RETROUVER !

-Milo, calme toi.

-Ho ça va toi, hein ? Toi t'es toujours un mec !

Vociféra le Scorpion à son amant. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors qu'en une seule nuit il était devenu l'opposé de ce qu'il était la veille ? Craignant que la situation ne dégénère, Shion donna l'ordre à tous ses Saints de retourner dans leur Temple, et de ne pas faire de vagues. Ce qu'ils firent, plus ou moins contents. Shion ne semblait pas avoir de réponses à leurs questions. Dans la première Maison, Mu était assit dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Saga s'avança mais lorsqu'il essaya de prendre le Bélier dans ses bras, ce dernier se recula.

-Ne me touche pas ! Pas comme ça !

L'Atlante s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas que celui qu'il aime le voit dans cet état.

Dans le Quatrième Temple, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Angelo devait se charger des deux garçons, Shura refusant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Allez sors de là ! Les enfants ont faim, je ne peux pas les nourrir tout seul !

-NON !

-Shura du Capricorne ! Ca suffit ! Tu ne vas abandonner les enfants parce que tout ne va pas comme tu le souhaites !

Le Cancer regretta aussitôt ses paroles. C'est un espagnol au regard brûlant qui sortit et lui cria dessus.

-Tu l'as belle toi ! Non mais regarde moi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi moi et pas toi hein ?! J'suis plus féminin que toi peut-être ?!

-Ben…t'es celui qui voulait des enfants, qui voulait se marier…et puis tu joue bien la « femme » pendant…

L'italien ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, un énorme coup de poing en pleine mâchoire l'en dissuada net. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits ce ne fut que pour se rendre compte que Shura était partit en claquant la porte. A la Maison au-dessus, tout était bien tranquille, aucun cris, aucune bagarre. Les deux amants étaient occupés à regarder la télé bien sagement. Malheureusement, au Temple du Scorpion, ce n'était en rien aussi serein. Milo était occupé à casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Camus quant à lui, était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisé, attendant que ça se passe.

-Quant il n'y aura plus de Temple, tu vas aller en attaquer un autre ?

-Ho la ferme ! Si tu étais à ma place tu serais aussi en rage que je le suis !

-On va trouver un moyen de vous faire redevenir des hommes, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Ben en attendant faut que je me défoule. Tu permets ?!

Un simple hochement de tête de la part du Verseau, remit le Milo destructeur en marche. Sur les marches du Temple du Sagittaire, Kanon était assit et regardait le ciel. Aiolos vint s'assoire derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Kanon eut tout d'abord un sursaut, mais se laissa faire. Il appuya sa tête contre le torse du Grec et ferma les yeux.

-Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Durant ce temps, sur le Mont Olympe, une déesse regardait son petit jeu la satisfaire. Athéna arriva derrière elle, visiblement hors d'elle.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse comme une petite folle !

-Tourmenter mes chevaliers n'est en rien un jeu !

-Mais au moins comme ça, ils peuvent s'aimer et avoir autant d'enfants qu'ils veulent, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Aphrodite !! J'ai dis…

-Très bien, très bien…Mais au moins avoue qu'en femme ils sont aussi beaux qu'en hommes…

Capitula la déesse de l'Amour, un sourire aux lèvres. La déesse Grecque claqua des doigts, et lança sur un ton amer.

-Voila, tes petits chevaliers chéris sont de nouveaux comme avant.

Elle se leva et passa devant sa sœur, en faisant voler ses longues mèches dorées et murmura tout en suivant son chemin.

-Mais ça ne fait que commencer.

Au Sanctuaire, tout était calme. Pas un seul bruit ne sortait des Temples, et pour cause, il semblerait que tous les chevaliers aient été victime d'un évanouissement commun. Les premiers à se réveiller, furent Aiolia et Shaka, endormis sur le divan devant la télé. Petit à petit chaque Saints d'or s'éveilla, cette histoire de changement de sexe, ne semblant être qu'un mauvais rêve. Honteux, aucun des chevaliers d'or, « victime » de ce rêve, n'osa en parler et préféra oublier…dans les bras de l'amant désiré.

Fin du chapitre 4.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaa, j'ai retrouvé le chapitre 4 que j'avais écris il y a fort longtemps. Le 5 est en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite, et que vous resterez fidèle à cette fanfic.

A très bientôt, Saku06


	5. Chapter 5

_Note:_ Voila le chapitre 5 touuut chaud! Je tiens à remercier Kitsune, ma bêta-lectrice hors du commun qui a contribuer (si si faut l'avouer nn) à la suite de cette fan fic!  
Merci à toi Kitsune!

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de nos Golds et tiens à prévenir/!\ LEMON

Reviews please

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Les semaines avaient passé depuis le dernier incident, qui ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir à présent. Le Sanctuaire vivait donc à nouveaux des jours calmes et heureux. Du moins pour la plupart des couples, car dans une certaine Quatrième Maison…

-On peut savoir ce que tu as…encore ?

Demanda l'espagnol qui donnait amoureusement le biberon à Tobia. Le Saint d'or avait exprimé sa question sans même poser son regard sur son amant qui ne faisait que soupirer et ronchonner. L'attitude de Shura n'échappa pas à Angelo, qui posa son coude sur la table et appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main, signe qu'il était –une nouvelle fois- en colère.

-Rien…

Shura soupira, reposa le biberon vide sur la table et remit tendrement Tobia dans sa chaise haute. Il alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant son amant, lui prenant les mains entre les siennes.

-Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux rien me cacher…aller dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Angelo plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'andalou et en un éclair se releva, l'empoignant par les épaules, le collant ainsi contre le mur de la cuisine. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser brûlant et fiévreux, mais très vite l'italien fut poussé en arrière et Shura le regarda d'un air sévère.

-Pas devant les enfants voyons !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le Cancer entra dans une colère noire. C'est à ce moment qu'Aphrodite arriva avec Mateo dans les bras. Heureusement que le Poisson avait de bons réflexes, alors qu'Angelo attrapa au vol sa veste, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il bouscule son frère d'arme qui portait l'enfant.

-Ben où tu vas ?

Demanda le Suédois, qui n'eut pour simple réponse un « j'vais bosser » suivit d'un grognement. A présent, ne restaient plus que Shura, Aphrodite et les enfants. Le dernier des Saints d'or siffla et se retourna sur Shura.

-Hé bé…j'en connais un qui est en manque…

Le Capricorne dévisagea son compagnon d'arme. Ainsi, voila la raison pour laquelle son amant était d'une humeur de chien ces derniers temps… Comment pouvait-il le deviner ? En ce moment, le Cancer ne lui disait plus rien. Il se contentait de grogner à tout va. Il avait beau être un Saint d'or, l'espagnol n'était pas devin.

-Il n'avait qu'à me le dire, merde à la fin, j'suis le seul à m'occuper des enfants comme un dingue !

S'énerva aussitôt Shura, au bord de la crise de nerf. Aphrodite soupira et posa calmement et avec douceur le petit dans sa chaise haute. Il semblerait que l'on ait besoin des conseils du docteur Aphro, expert en amour ! Le suédois s'approcha de Shura, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Chéri…Je suis super heureux pour toi…tu voulais épouser Angi, c'est fait. Et tu voulais fonder une famille avec lui…grâce aux Dieux c'est fait…Tu as tout ce que tu as souhaité, mais pour le garder et approfondir ce bonheur…tu dois y mettre du tien ! C'est vrai quoi ! T'as un mec super, beau et question mental…il s'est amélioré ! Sans parler de vos deux gamins adorables…

Le Poisson s'arrêta un instant, croyant que son ami avait compris. Mais vu le regard dubitatif qu'il lui lançait, Aphrodite continua.

-Tiens par exemple : Moi j'adore mes roses…mais si je passe tout mon temps à les tailler pour qu'elles soient parfaites, je vais les tuer ! Si je ne m'arrête pas pour les arroser, les nourrir avec ce bon vieux Soleil de Grèce…En clair je dois les délaisser pour qu'elles grandissent encore mieux !

Visiblement, Shura ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir le jeune homme. C'est donc en soupirant qu'Aphrodite lâcha le morceau, avec moins de…délicatesse.

-En d'autres mots : Fait grimper Angi aux rideaux ! Tu sais comme moi que sa libido est, après la disparition de son double lubrique, son plus gros défaut. Après tout vous êtes un couple…je le comprends le petit Ange…que tu t'occupes des petits c'est remarquable, mais tu as aussi un mari, et si tu veux éviter ce qu'il s'est passé y a pas si longtemps, faut t'en occuper aussi !

Enfin, Shura semblait avoir comprit, il était temps ! Mais avait-il déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour être pardonné ? Il le connaissait bien son crabe, qui est le plus rancunier des Saints d'or. Bah, il aviserait le moment venu, de toute façon vu dans quel état était partit Angelo, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût d'Aphrodite, qui se racla la gorge et plongea son regard plein de sous-entendus dans celui de son ami.

-Dit moi, chéri…Ta dernière dispute avec le crustacé…elle remonte à quand ?

-Ben y'a quelques mois quand on s'est disputé à propos de Maria…MERDE !

Réalisant où voulait en venir le Suédois, le Capricorne se leva d'un bond attrapant sa veste au passage ainsi que ses clefs, mais à peine avoir passé la porte il rebroussa chemin. Aphrodite n'attendit pas qu'il pose sa question pour lui assurer tout en agitant la main d'un air désinvolte :

-T'inquiète, tes protégés sont en de très bonnes mains avec moi. Aller, ouste !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'andalou pour se sauver, descendant les marches des différentes maisons, quatre à quatre, pour finalement sauter sur sa moto et démarrer au quart de tour, direction le club.

Au même moment, Angelo venait de prendre son service depuis peu, et son énervement n'était pas dû aux commandes massives qui lui parvenaient. Alors qu'il revenait au bar, débarrassant son plateau des verres vides, Nicholas, une nouvelle recrue se pencha au-dessus du bar.

-Je me trompe ou t'es d'une humeur massacrante ?

-Bingo ! Alors fous moi la paix.

Répondit Angelo, tout en rejetant une de ses mèches rebelles d'un geste colérique, ce qui fit sourire le jeune barman. Il tapota l'épaule de son collègue et lui indiqua des yeux un des clients, avec un petit air coquin.

-J'ai reçu une commande pour la table 9. Le…client te demande personnellement, j'pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

Finit-il, tout en lui tendant un nouveau plateau avec la commande dudit client. Angelo regarda alors le jeune homme : brun, yeux verts, 1m80 à peu près, des épaules larges, la taille svelte, habillé d'un costume noir. Ce dernier lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret accompagné d'un sourire. Pour la première fois, l'italien afficha un léger sourire tout en s'en allant vers la table…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, à la huitième Maison du Sanctuaire, Milo regardait sagement Camus qui lisait tranquillement une de ses œuvres philosophiques barbantes. Le français, sans lever le nez de son livre, demanda.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Milo se leva du canapé sur lequel il était allongé et vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de Camus.

-J'ai plus le droit de regarder celui que j'aime ?

Susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, commençant à la fouiller de sa langue indiscrète, ce qui arracha un soupir des lèvres du Verseau, mais pas vraiment celui espéré.

-Surtout dit le moi si je te fais chier…

Ronchonna Milo, très vite refroidit par l'attitude de son amant. Ce dernier retira ses lunettes et fixa le Grec de son regard froid.

-Tu n'en as jamais assez ? Je sais qu'un homme à plus de mal à se contrôler mais tout de même…j'y arrive bien moi ! Prends sur toi, bon sang !

-Excuse moi si je ne te fais pas le même effet que tu me fais !

S'emporta Milo, se braquant et se levant d'un coup sec pour finalement se diriger vers la table de salon, son endroit préféré pour bouder. Après avoir replongé un très court instant dans son livre, le Français soupira et posa sa lecture, se levant à son tour. Il alla rejoindre son amant dans le salon et pu constater qu'effectivement Milo faisait de nouveau la tête. Quoique pas vraiment, à vrai dire, le Grec semblait plutôt songeur et inquiet. Le bruit des pas de Camus le firent revenir à la réalité. Sans dire un mot Camus s'installa à côté de son fiancé et d'un geste hésitant lui prit la main.

-Tu n'aurais jamais hésité avant…

Lança lascivement Milo, dans un soupir emplis de regrets. Il tourna son regard bleu dans celui de Camus qui montrait son incompréhension. Milo reprit de plus belle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Si tu ne t'en sens pas la force on peut tout arrêter.

Le sourire tendre et la main caressant celle de Camus donnèrent un frisson à ce dernier. Aussi têtu et idiot qu'il pouvait être, Milo savait dire les mots justes pour aider le verseau à s'exprimer librement. D'un geste plus sûr et déterminé, le Français caressa la main qui était dans la sienne et répondit

-Je ne veux pas abandonner pour tout l'or du monde. C'est juste que…

-…que tu as peur que ça ne réussisse pas aussi bien qu'avec Shura et Angelo, c'est ça ?

Termina le Grec. Camus répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Quel idiot il pouvait faire par moment. Un Saint d'or qui avait peur du mariage, on aura tout vu ! Et pas n'importe quel Saint d'or : Camus du Verseau, en personne ! Mais tandis qu'il était occupé à se moquer de lui-même, un souffle chaud et deux lèvres sucrées vinrent se coller contre les siennes. Se détachant de l'être aimé, Milo regarda Camus qui arborait encore un air surpris.

-Il faut savoir prendre des risques…Et le Camus que je connais n'a pas peur des risques. N'as-tu pas mis ton existence en jeu pour permettre à Hyoga de se dépasser afin de sauver Athéna ? Ne t'es tu pas opposé à moi pour protéger notre déesse ? Tu as tant risqué ta vie pour Athéna…Aujourd'hui tu dois affronter le mariage. Même s'il s'agit d'un combat de longue haleine, sache que cette fois je serais à tes côtés, et ce à n'importe quel prix…

Cette longue tirade du Scorpion impressionna Camus, qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Milo était loin d'être bête, mais de là à trouver les mots qui pourraient faire fondre le cœur froid du Verseau…

-Milo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au Mont Olympe, une certaine déesse fulminait de colère. Ces idiots de mortels ne se décourageaient pas aussi vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Il était évident que de les transformer en femmes aurait pu en dissuader plus d'un, leur faisant comprendre qu'un couple n'est possible que lorsque les deux sexes sont réunis. Comment osaient-ils enfreindre les règles de l'Amour ? Devant les yeux de la déesse qui l'avait conçu qui plus est ! Mais tout ceci n'était que partie remise. Si la méthode douce ne leur suffisait pas, alors il était temps qu'ils apprennent à jouer dans la cour des grands…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sur Terre, Shura venait d'arriver au club. La soirée battait son plein comme chaque soir et il serait difficile de trouver Angelo parmi les clients. Aussi, l'Espagnol se dirigea en trombe vers le bar et interrogea ses collègues. Apparemment, Angelo était submergé de commandes, et Nicholas n'avait pas rassuré le Capricorne en lui parlant du client de la table 9. Mais alors que Shura était en train d'imaginer ce qu'un Cancer ne supportant plus son manque pouvait faire, le rital fit son apparition au bar, toujours aussi insatisfait que lorsqu'il était parti. L'Italien s'apprêta à prendre une nouvelle commande lorsqu'il se sentit tiré sur le côté. Longeant le bar, Shura ne fit pas attention aux interpellations de leurs collègues et traîna le Cancer jusque dans la réserve.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu f…

Commença le Saint du Cancer qui ne put finir sa phrase, étant violemment plaqué contre le mur. Et les lèvres chaudes de son amant collées contre les siennes lui firent oublier ce qu'il allait lui demander. Se sentant totalement désemparé, l'Italien referma ses bras sur la taille de Shura, les rapprochant plus afin de savourer plus profondément leur baiser. Alors qu'ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle, Shura s'excusa.

-Pardonne moi ! Je me suis trop focalisé sur les enfants. Je n'ai pas su voir combien tu te sentais seul. J'avais les garçons pour me combler, mais j'ai totalement oublié de te satisfaire toi. Comme Aphrodite me l'a rappelé, je suis un mari avant tout et c'est aussi mon devoir de…

-Ne prononce pas le nom d'un autre maintenant…

Grogna le Cancer qui repartait à l'attaque du cou laiteux de son amant, alors que sa main cherchait confusément cette satanée poignée qui leur permettrait de s'engouffrer dans un endroit plus…intime. Le Capricorne, joint ses lèvres à celles de son amant en guise d'approbation. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus avides, leurs bas ventres s'enflammèrent un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, leurs corps ne semblaient pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Et cette fichue porte qui ne se laissait pas ouvrir ! Qu'avait donc fait le Cancer pour mériter ça ? Plus le temps passait, plus l'italien avait du mal à se contenir et il fallait avouer que Shura ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Pire encore, les gémissement de l'espagnol ne faisaient qu'augmenter le désir de son amant, désir qui le pousserait à brûler cette fichue porte si elle ne s'ouvrait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient ! Mais les menaces du Saint du Cancer semblaient sans effet face à cette porte cruelle.

-Angelo….Angelo…

Soupirait le Capricorne qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et qui, comme pour montrer que son envie devenait de plus en plus pressante, commençait déjà à détacher la ceinture de l'amant tant réclamé. S'en était trop ! Au diable la varice ! Les collègues qui s'aventureraient par ici pourront admirer le spectacle. L'italien fit volte face, plaquant le Saint du Capricorne contre la porte, et s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le regard dévorant de son amant. L'appel de la chair, le parfum envoûtant de la passion mêlé à celui du plaisir intense, voila ce qui consumait peu à peu les deux époux. Le dernier contact fut comme un déclic, se collant vivement contre Shura, Angelo remonta les mains de ce dernier au-dessus de sa tête. Tandis que l'une de ses mains serra fort celle de l'être aimé, l'autre descendit le long du torse de l'andalou. Angelo tenait une fois de plus les rennes. Ce moment, depuis combien de temps l'avait-il attendu ?

Shura n'était pas en reste, loin de lui l'idée de ne tenir qu'un rôle passif. Mordillant avec passion la lèvre inférieure de son amant, il lui donna par la suite un baiser fougueux, qui eut pour effet d'enflammer un peu plus leurs bas ventres. Le rital ne tenait plus en place, chaque gémissement, chaque mouvement…, tout chez son amant l'appelait à commettre ce crime si délicieux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, frottant sa virilité contre celle de son époux, lui arrachant au passage un son tout bonnement exquis.

Etait-ce l'environnement, la musique tellement forte qu'elle couvrait leur moindre son, le risque d'être surprit dans le feu de l'action, les paroles osées de cette chanson au rythme entraînant, ou tout simplement leurs regards brûlants qui les mettait dans cet état ? Chaque parcelle de peau appelait l'autre, réclamant une proximité interdite. Le Capricorne accéléra ses mouvements, comme pour inciter le rital à prendre possession de lui le plus vite possible. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas assouvir son désir aussi vite. Ho non, il allait prendre son temps, bien torturer cet être si cher à son cœur. Il allait lui donner la plus belle des punitions qui soient.

En redessinant à travers son tee-shirt les contours du torse de Shura, Angelo se mit à martyriser l'une des deux perles gonflées délaissant au passage cette main qu'il serrait si fort pour mieux s'occuper de la boucle de ceinture qui entravait sa lente progression. Une fois cet obstacle dépassé, il desserra son pantalon, laissant le tissu glisser lentement le long des jambes fébriles de l'andalou, qui ne serait pas le seul à en profiter. Shura engouffra ses mains sous le vêtement d'Angelo, ses mains expertes prodiguant des caresses sensuelles. Leurs langues menaient un ballet fougueux, qui ne fut stoppé que pour permettre à l'espagnol d'étouffer un cri de bien être lorsque son amant prit sa virilité dans sa main prodiguant une caresse si cruelle. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Shura rejeta la tête en arrière en se libérant dans un long cri guttural. La gorge offerte fut vite la proie des dents d'Angelo, laissant sa marque au creux de son cou.

Après avoir satisfait une première fois son amant, il fallait à présent lui redonner envie, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile à réaliser. Shura descendit lentement le long du corps de l'italien, ses yeux se posant sur la virilité si conséquente de son amant. Cette simple vision réanima la flamme de la passion chez l'andalou. De ses lèvres en feu, il entoura le membre tant désiré avec une lenteur dévorante. Angelo abandonna sa main dans les cheveux émeraudes tandis que la bouche de Shura augmentait le rythme, précipitant l'italien dans la jouissance.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens, la vision qui s'offrait à Angelo était tout simplement irrésistible : Shura était affalé contre la porte, les yeux fiévreux. Quelques perles de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres recouvertes de sa semence. En voyant l'érection si vive de son amant, Angelo ne tarda pas à reprendre des forces. Il releva Shura, le portant pour l'aider à entourer sa taille de ses jambes si fines et pourtant musclées. D'un coup rapide il prit possession de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il commença lentement ses mouvements, comme pour s'excuser d'être entré en lui si violemment. Mais le « Je t'aime » de Shura lui fit perdre tous ses moyens et, augmentant peu à peu ses coups de rein, il les fit s'approcher du paradis. Toujours en ondulant l'un contre l'autre, un dernier baiser brûlant eut raison de Shura qui, tout en sombrant dans l'extase en une longue plainte, resserra leur étreinte. Les soubresauts de l'Andalou excitèrent tant le Cancer qu'il ne tarda pas à suivre la même voie que son amant. Ils se laissèrent lentement tomber contre la porte qui finalement n'avait pas cédé. Le souffle court, ils s'échangèrent un autre baiser, plus tendre qui clôturait ainsi leurs ébats.

Derrière le couple, se tenait Alex et Nicholas, qui n'avaient rien perdu du spectacle. Ils n'étaient pas des voyeurs pour autant, seulement ils devaient guetter le moment où ils pourraient entrer dans la réserve, ils avaient du travail eux !

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas utilisé la clé ?

Se demanda Alex, faisant référence à la lutte entre le Cancer et cette maudite porte. Le regard de tueur que leur lança alors Angelo les fit se retourner, pas la peine d'attendre ils en avaient encore pour un moment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, une ombre fila entre les colonne des différents temples. Seul son sourire malveillant et ses yeux reflétant la folie étaient visibles. Après s'être arrêté dans les trois premiers temples, l'obscur visiteur s'attarda plus longuement au niveau de la Quatrième Maison. Dévisageant de son regard emplis de haine Aphrodite qui s'était endormit dans le canapé en serrant les deux enfants, elle afficha alors un sourire serein.

-Cela ne va pas durer…

Lança la silhouette en reprenant son ascension. Une fois son immorale tâche accomplie, l'âme disparut dans un nuage doré, tandis qu'un rire machiavélique résonnait dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Fin du chapitre 5.


End file.
